emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 52 (17th April 1973)
Jack and Edward walk in on Jim strangling Penny and call the police. Annie and Beryl are shocked when Jim confesses to Sharon's murder. Meanwhile, Alison decides she needs a break from the village following Amos's proposal. Plot Alison tells Henry she is still thinking about his marriage proposal, but wonders if it's too early following her husband's death. He tells her he's happy to wait. Sam is unhappy about Henry getting Peggy and Matt's room. Liz mentions to Henry about the money in the collection. Annie and Joe inspect the redecorated millhouse. Joe mentions having a housewarming party. Jack pays Penny for her work. Jim watches Jack, Annie and Joe leave for the hospital, leaving Penny alone in the millhouse. Amos and Alison share a sherry, he asks her if she would consider going into partnership with him and proposes to her; she refuses. Jim creeps into the millhouse and startles Penny. He becomes nervous when Penny mentions that Beryl's invited him to tea to talk about Sharon. He tells Penny he fancies her. She asks if Trash stopped him trying it on with Sharon. He tries to force himself on her but she fends him off. She leaves him on the floor while she makes some tea. When she returns, he gets up and with her back turned to him, Jim tries to strangle her. Jack and Reverend Ruskin are walking back to the millhouse discussing God, they arrive back to find Penny struggling to breathe on the floor with Jim standing over her. Alison explains to Henry that she's leaving Beckindale for a while. Liz takes a call from Reverend Ruskin and Annie comforts Beryl when they become aware that Jim has confessed to murdering Sharon. Ruskin informs Liz that it was Jim who put the money in the collection, it was the remainder of what he'd taken from Sharon. Beryl is taken to hospital for shock. Ruskin tells Liz that Jim had seen a film in which the killer packed his victim's bag to make it look like they were leaving and once he'd discovered that he'd killed Sharon he planned to do the same, only when he went to pack her bag, he'd discovered it was already packed. Cast Regular cast *Jack - Andrew Burt *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green Guest cast *Beryl - Joan Scott *Penny - Louisa Martin *Jim - Myles Reithermann Locations *Beckindale village *Crosswaites' Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior *The Mill - Bedroom, exterior *Vicarage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, field Notes *Last appearance of Alison Gibbons until 9th July 1973. *Susan Richards is credited as Mrs. Tolly despite not appearing in this episode. *Peter Ellis is credited as Stan despite not appearing in this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 52: Joe is helping Matt move out of the Sugden farm and into Hawthorn Cottage. Jack wants Penny Golightly to tell him more about her father, Trash, for the book he is writing. Alison Gibbons has neither accepted nor refused Henry Wilks' proposal. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Two DVD released by Network on 14th September 2009. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD